Malcolm
The former bin collector, caretaker, youth worker and elder. Early Life Born in Grasmere Valley to a single mother, Malcolm was known to be a loving and caring person who from a young age became a Christian. Despite people wanting him to excel in life and as they say it make something of himself he ended up being a bin man and caretaker for many years before eventually becoming a banker. This was done so he could spend his energies at church where he was a youth leader and also eventually became among the elders in the church. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 He is among those listed as a citizen of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. Volume 10 He is among those during when the Mafia strikes who is murdered along with Zac Menser, Hanna Clemount and Purple Archer. However it turns out everyone is playing the game Mafia meaning no one passed away and everyone had a great time playing the game. Volume 11 Managing to be recently hired as a youth worker at the church as well as becoming an elder, he does what he can to help nurture the children he has in the faith. He is seen being very angry towards Sheridan and P.J Simmons when they decide to show The Sad Boat to the Children. Volume 16 He is among those on a raft stranded with the likes of Judy Grimes, Rochelle, Toothless, Darrick Jones, Missy Patty, Jenny Marco and Ben Hilcox. When it is needed for someone to jump off the boat, everyone gives speeches why they deserve to stay on. As they do Rochelle reveals she is assassin after Malcolm. Malcolm however volunteers to take up his life so they would understand what Jesus did on the cross by offering up his life, and he jumps off the raft. Many don't really appreciate his sacrifice. However on Christmas day after everyone has returned Benjamin Harper who saw Malcolm as a mentor is very sad by his passing and during him doing the sermon on Christmas day reflects on the big sacrifice Malcolm had made and that many of those who survived didn't realise the big sacrifice he took and he then relates it to the cross and why Jesus came to the earth and showing the true meaning of Christmas. While they were stranded during the special report conducted by Emily begging for any information about the missing eight, Designated Complainer Shirley who is also there during the report complains about Malcolm disapproving he is know by his one name as if he is a star and finding him to be puritanical and needing in her eyes to get off his high horse. When Emily shouts at Shirley for her complaining and reminding her that they were trying to encourage people to give information to rescue them as they maybe in danger Designated Complainer Shirley said they shouldn't bother with them. Emily reminds her they have loved ones who want them back and says if Designated Complainer Shirley went missing no one would miss her as they would love the peace and quiet that had finally come into their life. In the end interview was axed and after the failure of the appeal the matter evaded many in the town's minds. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #3 How Can I Get Myself Alone? #3 Tale of John Wellington Malcolm and Larry Lothario are seen having a games night at John Wellington house with him when his very needy girlfriend Katherine McGhee appears on the TV screen lecturing John Wellington how he could have fun without inviting her along. #19-21 and 25-26 World Cup #19 Tale of Gawdy She is among those running with Gawdy along with Lady Blah Blah, Nanny Rogue, Mr Roulette and Mrs Parry to go to Brazil via foot for the World Cup, she as do everyone else gives up except for Gawdy who ends up swimming to Brazil. Malcolm gets distracted by his good friend Larry Lothario and ends up playing golf with him, losing interest in going to the World Cup. #39-#41 Love You To Death #40 Tale of Johnny Bratt Malcolm is among those who go to a party held by Skeelan Wheeler who all she wanted to do was to boast about how amazing her boyfriend Johnny Bratt is. Malcolm as all the guests are very annoyed at Skeelan constantly going on about how amazing he is. #42 A Preemptive Funeral #42 Tale of Karen Ellis He is among those in attendance of Karen Ellis funeral, even though she is not dead. She had called for the funeral to see what everyone thought of her. Unsurprisingly the town reveal how much they despised Karen and no one had a kind word to say. Karen soon reveals she is very much alive much to everyone's shock! #51-56 A Blue Christmas without You #52 Tale of Stephanie Deray Malcolm is seen working at the bank. #54 Tale of Miss Larkin Malcolm was among those supposed to be in Ms Izodel Christmas Carol Service after she took over from Chris Puccini however he joins the plan to make sure she doesn't run the carol service as led by Daisy and Miss Larkin by throwing snowballs at her and turning her into a snowman. #63-#65 The Apocalypse? #64 Tale of Kelly-Anne Davis When Marion Richards dug up the bodies in the grave hoping for some drama she caused it. Many of the town including Malcolm believe it is the end of the world and with the lighting striking Malcolm is among the group led by Kelly-Anne Davis who doesn't think the world is ending to try and run to a safe place, which ends up being Marianne's house where she has the dead bodies! #68 -72 Dead Famous #68 Tale of Mr Wier Malcolm is seen working at the bank as Kelly Defrisse comes up with an idea about how to make her art work earn by Mr Wier worth something. The Devon Show Season 2 Episode 9 Let it Go Malcolm is seen working in the bank which ends up being taken hostage by Zeba who is demanding to have all Frozen merchandise taken away from the town. He is arrested but not before Abdul McGray got shot trying to protect Champaine.